1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a gas flow control device, a showerhead assembly including the gas flow control device, and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus (such as a thin film deposition apparatus) including the showerhead assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus (such as a deposition apparatus), and more particularly, to a reaction chamber in which chemical reactions occur.
A reaction chamber of deposition apparatus provides a space in which chemical reactions occur, and various reaction chambers have been developed. Examples of such reaction chambers include a showerhead-type reaction chamber in which reaction gas is supplied in a direction perpendicular to a substrate, and a side flow-type reaction chamber in which reaction gas is supplied in a direction parallel to a substrate. In the showerhead-type reaction chamber, reaction gas is uniformly supplied to a reactor in a center-to-edge direction, and thus a relatively uniform thin film is formed. The side flow-type reaction chamber has a relatively simple structure, thereby enabling rapid switching between reaction gases and making it possible to reduce a reaction space.